COLLISION
by foxdvd
Summary: Oneshot. Angst. Violence. Sex. DL, but not fluff. Strong M. It's not what it looks like.


**A/N: **This is DL, but not fluffy or romantic. Actually, it's quite dark and violent (my muse is in a dark mood today, sorry). BEWARE: Graphic violent sex content. Do not read if you're underage or if you're not into that kind of stuff. Foretold is forewarned. Remember: it's not what it looks like.

o o o 0 o o o

We started arguing in the car and it soon escalated from there. Why it started, I can't remember. All I know is that I made a smartassed comment and Montana took it the wrong way. Come to think of it, there was no other way to take it, but I won't admit it to her. The hell with it.

Angry or not, I wasn't going to let her walk to her apartment by herself. We continued to yell at each other on the elevator and I was fuming by the time we got to her place. She turned her back to me and opened the door and most probably she'd closed the fucking thing on my face if I hadn't slammed it hard with both hands to let myself in. She was sputtering mad, but I couldn't have given a rat's ass right then and there. Miss Goody Two-Shoes and her righteous indignation. Just fuck it, man.

Just. Plain. Fuck. It.

She kept on yapping till it got on my nerves.

"Shut up, Monroe." I growled.

"Get out of my house Messer. Now. I mean it"

And to emphasize her point, she shoved me towards the door. I stood my ground, knowing I shoulda probably back down a bit but not caring about it at all.

"Bitch"

The stinging of her palm crossing my face did nothing to snap me out of the almost animal anger I was feeling then. Quite the opposite. I became a predator and she was now my prey. She musta seen the change in my demeanor, and for a moment or two, her nostrils flared in fear. Good. Let her fear me. She oughta, if she knows what's good for her.

She didn't.

The lil minx caught me on the jaw this time. Fuck, it hurt. Pride also hurt, didn't see that one coming. She wasn't so lucky the next time around. I caught both her wrists in my hands before they'd gone too far. But Montana ain't a damsel in distress, and she started kicking my sheens and trying to knee my groin and pulling her arms down hard, trying to free herself. She was trashin' like a friggin' bronco challenging me to tame her and by God that's what I was gonna do, even if it were the last thing I ever did.

I grabbed her in my arms and pinned her face down against the wall. I could feel the heat emanating from her body and I could feel how restraint was leaving mine. She twisted her head around, trying to either bite me or spit on me, but I didn't give her the chance. I crashed my mouth in hers, biting, tasting, demanding. She bit my lips and I bit back. She opened her mouth to let out a yelp and I took advantage of it to conquer her tongue. The more she resisted, the more relentless I kissed her.

My hands began frisking her body. I pulled at the seams of her blouse to rip it open, and slid the straps of her bra mid arms, just low enough to get her breast out of the confines of the cloth shells. I groped her like a clumsy teenager necking for the first time, my fingers tweaking her nipples mercilessly.

I could feel Montana heaving… not sure if it was exertion or desire. At least she wasn't trying to bite or kick me anymore and I grew daring, pulling on her nipples and biting down on her shoulder. I heard her hissing my name and that's all the allowance I was gonna need. I snaked my hand down her tummy and ripped open her slacks' button, dragging the zipper down in one motion, shoving my hand inside her underwear without much ceremony.

She was soaking wet and it didn't come as a surprise. I pushed two fingers inside her pussy and she let out a moan, her hips pushing back on mine. I added a third finger and began rocking in and out, grinding the heel of my hand into her clit, while my other hand kept twitching her nipples, my mouth feasting on her neck.

Montana had completely forgotten about wanting to punch me and was now an eager participant in … in whatever it was that we're doing. Her hands were placed atop mine, directing rhythm and speed and her hips seemed to have a mind of their own. Her head's thrown back, and her moans were probably waking the neighbours by then. A moment later her whole body tensed up, and she buckled under my hands, shuddering and sweating and trembling, her breath hitched, my name falling from her lips in a rosary of blasphemies and praises.

"You liked that, Montana?" I growled in her ear, my fingers still moving inside her. "You liked coming around my fingers like that?"

"Shut up and fuck me properly, Messer. Now"

I was taken aback by her crass response, but my cock had responded to her every move so far and this command was no different. If Montana wanted me to fuck her, who was I to complain?

Placed at the end of the corridor, her bedroom looked an insurmountable distance away. Montana's demands wouldn't wait that long or that far. I looked around for a solution more suitable for our needs, removing my hands from her body, readying them to carry her to whatever destination showed up first.

The momentary freedom was all she needed. She spun in my arms and assaulted my mouth with a hunger and a passion I had hoped for, but not quite believed possible. Her hands made a beeline to my cock, stroking me through my trousers, undoing my belt and letting my garments slide to the floor, rubbing her body to mine, seeking release by any means possible.

"I said NOW, Messer"

I gave her an inch and now she wants to boss me around? Kicking out of my clothes and shoes I grabbed her and pushed her face down on the dining room table, perhaps not as gently as I should have, but she didn't seem to mind. She spread her legs and stood on tiptoe, her hips dancing in an attempt to get closer to me. She looked back at me over her shoulder, a look of pure hatred and pure wanton rolled in one.

"Please", she whined through clenched teeth. I grabbed my cock and began rubbing myself against her, teasing her. "For heaven's sake, Daniel, I can't stand it. Fuck me now. Ride me hard. I want to come on your cock and I wanna come now."

My cock slammed hard all the way inside her even before she'd finished talking. I held on to her hips and slammed myself into her time and time again. I eased down for a bit, just enough to lean forward, wrap my hand in her hair and yank her head back so I could whisper in her ear: "How you like my ridin', Montana? That hard enough for you? You want me to show you who's boss?"

I let go of her hair and slapped her tush twice. Hard. She bucked hard against me and hissed yes in response. I dug my fingers on her hip and continued to spank her until all the flesh was gleaming. She began trembling, close to coming once more and I began pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

Perhaps there won't be one, not after what's happened, but I didn't give a fuck. I wanted to come inside Montana and I wanted to keep her coming until she nearly passed out. Everything else didn't matter.

Her trembling increased, as did the volume of her moans and groans, as well as the pressure of her pussy around my cock. I slid my hand underneath her body and began rubbing her clit furiously. Her rant became incomprehensible and she was actually wailing by then, but I didn't stop. She came hard twice before I finally let myself go.

I slipped out of her and took a couple of steps backwards, holding unto the wall for support. Montana slipped off the table and laid crumpled on the floor. I was heaving form exertion and the intensity of my own emotions scared me. I took a good look at her: breasts and tummy red from the friction against the wood, her ass still smarting from my spanking, swollen lips, nipples, labia… closed eyes and a look of pure satisfaction on her face.

Silently grabbing my boxers, I slid them on and went into the bathroom. I turned on the faucets and began running her a bath. I avoided loking at myself in the mirror, not wanting to see my own reflection just then. Walking back into the dining area, I gathered Montana in my arms and carried her into the bathroom. I took off what was left of her clothes and placed her in the lukewarm water of the tub.

Without saying a single word, I began bathing Montana, washing away the evidence of raw sex and violent trust.

o o 0 o o

Later that night, I lay in bed craddling her in my arms. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop reliving the events of the evening over and over again, and each viewing made me squirm even more.

"Are you awake?"

The sound of her voice startled me a bit, but it wasn't totally unexpected.

"Can't sleep. Doesn't matter."

"It matters to me."

"Drop it, Montana. I said it wasn't important"

"Danny..."

Even in the dark I could feel her eyes piercing me, analizing me, trying to figure out what it was that I was thinking.

"'bout last night..."

"Yes?"

"Was it... ya know... what ya wanted?"

"Oh god, Danny, it was even hotter than I imagined!"

"That's good, right?"

"Talk to me, Danny. Tell me what's bothering you."

I took a deep breath and released her from my arms, sitting up in bed. I sighed deeply, figuring out how to say what I wanted to say.

"It's not that I don't like it Linds. This taking turns at making our fantasies come true has been one fucking hot ride. But tonight... I took one look at you and a thousand crime scenes came flooding back. You looked no different than all those rape victims we've investigated and I felt no better than all those perps we've nailed. And I've rather shoot myself than hurt you..."

Montana sat up in bed and craddled my face in her hands.

"Danny, listen to me. And listen good. When we began acting out our fantasies we agreed on a code word to be used in case we stepped over the limit. Did you hear me say it any time tonight?"

"Well, no, but..."

"Shh... no buts now. If I didn't ask you to stop, it's because I was enjoying myself. A lot. But I didn't hear you say it either. You could have, you know? Just because this was my fantasy doesn't mean you have to see it through if it makes you uncomfortable. Remember that time when you took me to a porn movie house?"

I cringed at the memory. "Please don't remind me. What a fiasco that was."

"And remember how guilty I felt for not being able to fullfill your fantasy? You told me back then that it wasn't a crime if one or two of your fantasies didn't make my cup of tea. That it was okay to say no if it made me too uncomfortable. You should have told me if my lil S&M scenario was rubbing you the wrong way..."

"And stop mid-orgasm? No thanks, Montana, I like my balls where they are just fine, really."

She punched me playfully. "I'm serious here, Messer"

"So am I. Dontcha remember how cranky you get if you don't get off?" Another punch, not so playful this time. "Seriously, Linds... I won't be a hyprocrite and say I didn't enjoy it. God knows I'm a gonner the minute I lay a hand on you, no matter how I lay it. I just wasn't prepared for how I felt afterward. The only thing I could think of was that I had just raped you... I never wanna feel that way again. Ever."

I could feel her nodding against my shoulder, and her arms circling me. My arms did the same and we held each other in the dark until the light of day began creeping through the curtains.

I can't help it if the things we've lived as individuals collide with those we want to explore as a couple. But I'm gonna make damn sure we'll always be there for each other and work things out. And even if things take a turn for the worse, we'll pick up the pieces... together.

Xxx XXX xxX

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Told you it wasn't what it looked like, didn't I? Please tell me if you liked it, or if I managed to pull a Sixth Sense on you.

**A/N2: ** On a more personal note: I don't write condoms into my fanfic. I've tried, and every time the scene comes out "sounding" fake so I rather skip it all together. Since this is fiction land, it doesn't matter if they practice sex safe or not. Real life, however, it DOES matter, A LOT. So, be smart, protect yourself, use condoms whenever you have sex. Thank you!


End file.
